Thunderstorm
by sora12212
Summary: Husky, furious with Cooro, goes off on his own to cool off, while Cooro runs away, surprised and hurt. When lightning strikes, and rain flooding, how will each of the  Anima react?


**A B-Day present for maka12212! Happy birthday, girl, like, in a couple days, I don't know, I'm typing this message on Valentines Day, so yeah. **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own +Anima, NOPE, PURELY FAN-MADE.**

**

* * *

**

Rain fell by the bucketful upon the four kids, Cooro didn't really enjoy it, but he waved it off by complaining he was wet, cold and hungry every seven seconds. Husky was trying to lock away his frustration on the young, apple-loving child and go on with his life. Nana was talking about setting up camp, since I town wasn't nearby. Senri, you could tell he didn't enjoy the rain very much, wind blew every so often, literally whistling, it bothered the bear +Anima, but he continued being silent as he always is.

Through the midst of Cooro's crying and complaining, Husky had had it. He whirled around and glared at the younger boy. "Shut! Up!" He spat out the words hatefully, Cooro instantly turned silent, giving Husky that puppy-dog look that meant he thought he did something wrong.

Husky, however, didn't feel affected by the adorable look. "We know you're hungry! We're all hungry! We already know you're wet! We are all wet! And we already know you're cold! And guess what? _We're all cold! _Has that ever occurred to you?" The fish +Anima shrieked.

Nana rapped Husky lightly on his arm. "Husky! He's only a little boy! You don't need to yell at him!" Scolded Nana.

The turquoise haired boy turned towards the bat +Anima. "I know you're thinking the same thing, Nana! You're just as annoyed as I am with him! He keeps complaining about the same thing we already know!" He continued to yell, still very irritated, and very angry.

Nana was taken aback, her head bent back with the way Husky was leaning towards her a bit. "Husky! Don't say such things! Calm down!" She yelled.

Cooro was trembling both with cold and guilt. It was like two parents arguing. "Husky..." He murmured, tears eminent in his eyes.

Husky stopped screaming at Nana, and glared at Cooro. "What?" He snapped. "I swear, if you say you're cold, I'm gonna-" He was cut off, however.

"I'm sorry!" Cooro cried, his wings snapped out, almost nailing Senri straight in the face, and took off much like the crow he was born with, already flying a different way they were walking.

Nana shrieked out of surprise. "Cooro! Come back!" She screamed, trying to summon her wings to go after the boy, however, she was prevented from taking off, she was stopped by a hand lightly grasping her shoulder. Angry eyes turned towards Husky, her wings in his hand. "Nana, if you go after him, he'll just try and fly away from you, making a bigger job for us." He suggested.

The small girl growled at Husky. "Oh, what makes you so calm and wise all of a sudden?" She spat.

Husky's shoulders sagged. "We should camp here for the night. He'll come back, Nana." He murmured, his voice calm again.

Nana gritted her teeth angrily. "Cooro could get hurt out there! What if he gets hit by an arrow, being mistaken for an actual bird to eat? What if lightning strikes him out of the sky? What if he gets captured, like that time when he was almost turned into a science experiment?" She kept naming down different possibilities that the small crow could get himself hurt, but she was interrupted when Husky turned towards her, his expression strained.

"Nana, I need to be alone for a while, before I flipping _explode._" Husky stressed the last word to get his point across. Without waiting for a reaction, he pushed past her and continued down the trail, heading towards what looked like a rushing river.

The bat +Anima gave an exasperated sigh. "I swear, he acts like he's younger than me sometimes. I guess we should wait here until both of them comes back. Senri? Help?" She turned towards Senri, who was glancing at the sky, and down by the river for either Husky or Cooro, in hopes of them returning.

A loud, booming rumble growled in the purple clouds, rain seeming to double it's productivity, and drenching Nana and Senri more than if they actually were underwater.

* * *

Husky huffed, glancing behind them. He was frustrated enough being cold, in the wind and all. But now Nana was acting like an actual nana. Typical.

He dove forward gracefully, and the water splashed loudly and noticeably as Husky went submerged, his feet morphing together to make a silverish-turquoise tail fin. Husky's swimming became more graceful and quick as he swam along with the current, propelling him forward in the icy water.

* * *

Why did Husky have to be so mean sometimes?

Cooro looked around curiously in the clouds, it was so dark around him, and his hair drooped heavily onto his face and letting water trail down his face.

"It's cold..." He whined. "Maybe I should go back... I bet Husky didn't mean it." Cooro pondered. Suddenly, a horrendous rumbling shook around him, scaring the poor crow +Anima out of his wits.

"Uwah! Scary!" Cried Cooro, as a defensive maneuver, he nose-dived downwards a couple yards, out of the clouds. He covered his eyes fearfully on the way down. Then the rumbling died away slowly, he removed his hands from his eyes and looked around, the sound was obliterated and converted to silence, well, at least as silent as it could get.

"Yeah, I should probably go back." He concluded. Cooro spun around in midair and snapped his wings behind him, propelling the boy forward.

A couple feet from from his original spot, however, light pierced the sky and a sharp pain jolted through Cooro, burning, electrical pain.

The crow +Anima shrieked out of both pain and fear. His feathers spiked out from electricity and it felt like fire was coursing through his veins.

As soon as it had began, the pain and light stopped altogether. Paralyzed from surprise and sudden pain, the crow +Anima began to plummet, gaining speed by the second, unable to recollect himself.

* * *

Nana sat peacefully under the small shelter of leaves that Senri had made. "It's good Senri, you can stop." She told him. The bear +Anima kept working for a couple seconds as though he hadn't heard her, but then he stopped and looked at her curiously. Thunder crashed in the distance and Senri jumped, crawling to the very deepest part of the shelter, putting his face in his knees.

The young girl laughed. "Oh, it's okay, Senri. Just thunder." She reassured. Senri poked his head out of his little huddled position, and sat up again. Nana smiled warmly. "It'll pass, and eventually they'll both come back, Cooro will come back when he's hungry." Nana laughed.

Senri nodded and curled up into a ball, closed his eyes, and pretended to sleep.

Nana giggled, and looked outside at the silvery raindrops outside and the ever darkening sky.

* * *

After about ten minutes of catching fish and cooling off, the fish +Anima finally crawled out of the water and gathered the fish together. This much would easily give them plenty of money for a hotel. His tail fin became separated, and the scales began to layer back into the skin. Soon enough, his tail fin turned back into normal human legs.

Husky stood up and began to walk into the forest the way he came. If Nana didn't stay where she was, this would be a problem. A very annoying one, at that.

A couple yards into the trees, Husky heard a snap in the bushes beside him. Waving it off, he kept walking, wanting not to be bothered again.

Then rustling followed, the bushes next to him shaking visibly. The fish +Anima, annoyed, walked faster. Almost to the trail... Then he would apologize to Nana, as much as he didn't want to, but he had to admit, his bipolar attitude back there was uncalled for.

The rustling proceeded to follow him. The turquoise haired boy turned around slightly, looking at the bush, now laying still. Husky stepped catiously over to the green object and peered over the side, nothing but a indentation of what was once there was before him.

Husky sighed and turned around again, only to touch his nose to the wet nose of a huge grizzly bear.

* * *

Cooro groaned slightly as he lifted his head ever so slightly in the tree he landed in. His limbs strewn about a bit from strong branches holding his light body up.

Charred, black colored wounds burnt in various places, his arms, face, or legs. Cooro's wings drooped heavily below him, had he been shot? That couldn't be so, he was burnt everywhere. Maybe got caught in a heat wave? These burns are like he got touched by fire.

Involuntarily, his leg twitched, and the seemingly sturdy branch holding the leg up snapped loudly, his leg dropped like a rock, only to be held up in the middle of the air.

Cooro didn't want to just drop the rest of the way, that would at least break a bone. Whimpering and whining with pain, Cooro folded in his wings colse to his body and unhitched his leg from the other branch. His arms the only things holding him up, he swung down and hung there like he was on a single bar on monkey bars.

Without a moment's hesitation, the boy let go, and his wings caught the wind easily as Cooro let his wings slide out smoothly. Soon enough, he touched the ground aruptly, sending a light jolt up his spine.

The crow +Anima stretched, sneezed from a leaf on his nose, and went on his merry little way.

* * *

"Oh. My."

The bear drooled slightly as it glared at Husky with its teeth bared and a beady look in its eye.

Husky slowly, agonizingly slowly, reached for his spear, the one he used to puncture fish. The huge, furry creature followed his hand towards the spear. Its growling grew in volume, and the fish +Anima froze, a fearful yet almost annoyed look on his face.

The turquiose haired boy weighted his limited options. Get the spear and kill the bear before the thing could react, or he could just, plain, _run._ Husky swallowed, and took the latter.

Turning around and bolting, he wanted to get as much distance from the abnormally sized bear as possible. He was tired from hunting fish in the river to calm his anger down, but the hot breath from the bear behind him kept him running.

Either the bear had a bad leg, or was just playing with him, it was hard to tell, but the bear wasn't as fast as it should've been.

Husky dove forward and splashed into the water, swimming forward before his entire body was submerged. A muffled crash behind him indicated the bear continued pursuing its target.

Scales shone on his skin as his swimming grew swift, and he soon was a blur in the water, the bear's sloppy splashing and searching growing silent, a couple seconds into the silence, Husky crashed through the surface and pulled himself out of the water, his tail fin disappearing.

He stood up and dusted invisible dust off of himself, and contined walking, a pack of fish in his hand.

* * *

Nana looked up to the sound of crunching leaves, as it grew louder, Senri woke up also, sitting up and crawling to the entrance of their small hole.

The rain was dying off outside, and the clouds were getting brighter with the promise of sun later. The bat +Anima nervously looked around, she'd heard that bears roamed here sometimes. Senri peeked outside, and walked out, gesturing Nana to follow.

Nana stood up and walked out of the makeshift shelter, Husky had jumped over a bush in the clearing, and he glanced at Nana. He threw the fish in their general direction. "Here, we'll sell this tomorrow at a village." The fish +Anima muttered causally. "And... I'm sorry for my behavior earlier. Even though I don't apologize to girls, but this is an exception, it was uncalled for."

The young girl put her hands on her hips. "Darn right."

Sloppy crashing indicated something else was coming, Nana looked pleadingly at the direction of the sound, pleading for a certain someone to poke his head out and say, 'I'm hungry~'.

Her prayers were answered when Cooro peeked through the bushes. "Hi!" He greeted, waving a dirtied hand.

Nana rushed forward. "Cooro! You're all dirty! And is that a burn mark? You must be hungry." She worried over the boy, pulling him towards the camp.

Husky sat down. "I'm... Sorry, Cooro." He told the boy.

Cooro smiled happily at Husky.

"I'm hungry~!"

* * *

**It got stupid at the end. xD**


End file.
